


Тепло

by smokeymoon



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeymoon/pseuds/smokeymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Попытка Торина согреть замерзшего хоббита.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тепло

**Author's Note:**

Бильбо совсем замерз. Гномы разожгли костер, но в пещеру все время врывались снежные вихри и гасили пламя, поэтому кругом было мокро и холодно. У попутчиков Бильбо были хотя бы бороды, а у некоторых еще и плотные плащи, у маленького же хоббита не было ни того, ни другого.

Он кутался в тонкое одеяло – единственное, что не давало ему замерзнуть насмерть. Все тело тряслось от холода, руки и ноги потеряли чувствительность, а зубы клацали при каждом порыве ледяного ветра, задувающего в пещеру.

Бильбо огляделся: Фили и Кили сплелись в тесном объятии и спали, как младенцы, в то время как все прочие устроились поодиночке. 

«Они гораздо ближе, чем должны быть братья, - подумал про себя Бильбо. – Хотя если для них это нормально, кто я такой, чтобы судить?»

Из размышлений хоббита выдернул кто-то большой, опустившийся прямо рядом с ним. Вздрогнув от неожиданности, Бильбо обернулся и встретился лицом к лицу ни с кем иным, как с Торином Дубощитом. 

\- Торин? – удивился Бильбо. – Ты что делаешь?

Торин повернулся на бок, притянул хоббита ближе и осторожно прижал его к своей груди.

\- Пытаюсь тебя согреть.


End file.
